Spiked Love
by Ted Wakeman
Summary: Spike has obviously been desperate to get Rarity's attention, and with the chance to do it with dark magic, he might just take a love potion he'll regret ever thinking of sipping...Bit of SpikeXRarity
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO!**

I want to start off by giving my little mandatory speech for pre-stories.

I am new to this herd known as the Brony Community, xD. I've watched almost every episode of Friendship is Magic, I think of it almost every day, and of course...I NEED to write a fic for something I'm obsessed with! It's in my DNA, ya know? xD

To be clear, this is my very first My Little Pony fic. Many ideas have ran through my head, and this one is one I just NEEDED to make, frankly because Spike is one of my favorite characters in FiM because he's simply just the funniest little guy on the show!

To explain what exactly this story is about...well, it all started when I saw a little movie called "Love Potion Number 9". Fairly unremarkable film who's only claim to fame is the fact it kick-started Sandra Bullock's career. However, the general idea came from a song by the same name (Which I love) for this fic. Seeing as it's been established Spike has a massive crush on Rarity, I decided that perhaps Spike could finally have a chance at love, but as the case for every chance at love, there's always a catch or two...and with the certain method he takes, the catch can be big...This story is mostly a combination between the concepts of the song and movie, though. You'll see what I mean...;)

So, without any more babbling and derping around, I present you my first Friendship is Magic fanfic! Sit back, and enjoy my venture into the fanfiction community of My Little Pony!

...

**_Spiked Love  
><em>**

_The same song...it's the same exact song..._

Spike could still feel the insane headache that struck his head once again, this time even worse than the last flash of pain. The throbbing felt like a nail being pounded into his ear. To make matters worse, the lyrics to the same song he'd heard the last few days rang clear into his ear from the band of colts playing outside...

**_I took my troubles down to Madame Hoof..._**

**_You know that unicorn with the gold-cap tooth!_**

**_She's got a stable down in Everfree's vines!_**

**_Makin' little bottles of...Love Potion Number 9!_**

"Guh! I'm sick of that stupid song!" Spike moaned from the floor he was lying on. As if what happened a few days ago was bad enough, he was constantly reminded of it by the song that was written about it. Spike made sure to remember to get back at Pinkie Pie for thinking up a song after the whole incident a few days ago...

Come to think of it, Spike was a little foggy on the details of the last few days. He remembered somepony that was quite good at convincing him, some weird things happening, and something involving all the ladies in Ponyville coming after him.

Before Spike could ponder any more about what had occurred, he suddenly heard the door swing open. Spike could already tell it was Twilight Sparkle from the second it opened. After all, who would want to see him after whatever had happened...from what Twilight told him, fate wasn't kind to him on the subject of whatever happened...

"You still tuckered out, Spike?" Twilight Sparkle asked the purple dragon as he still lay on the floor in a tired heap.

"Yeah..." Spike moaned tiredly.

"Well it serves you right for what you did...You should've known not to mess around with dark magic like that." Twilight scolded, which made Spike groan in response. This was typical of Twilight, Spike thought. Whenever someone screwed up, it was always Twilight Sparkle's job to scold the heck out of the guilty pony...

"What did I do again?..." Spike asked with a bored tone, to which Twilight Sparkle rolled her eyes and walked over to face Spike.

"You don't remember any of the insanity you caused around here? The irresponsibility you displayed? ANYTHING?" Twilight asked, continuing to cause the dragon to emit groans.

"Not really..." Spike answered, noticing Twilight was beginning to sound aggrevated.

"The potion? That crazy magic-practicing pony in Everfree?" Twilight Sparkle continued, only further confusing Spike.

"Look, you'll have to enlighten me a bit...I don't remember any of the last few days..." Spike moaned, rubbing his head as the throbbing continued and the same song he'd heard again and again continued to play...

_I told her I was a flop with chicks._

_No loving makes a little dragon sick..._

Twilight Sparkle finally had enough of the ignorance displayed by her 'Number One Assistant', and quickly figured out a way to spark Spike's memory.

"...You don't remember what happened with you and Rarity?" Twilight Sparkle said with a clever smirk, knowing she'd catch her assistant's attention immediately at the mention of Rarity, one of her friends and Spike's not-so-secret crush. Sure enough, Spike's eyes shot open like a cannon and the dragon shot up energetically.

"What about me and Rarity? What happened? Did I finally get her to love me?" Spike exclaimed as he hopped around energetically.

"Oh Spike...Look, can't you try a bit to remember what you did? I don't really remember much either, to be honest." Twilight Sparkle admitted, which stopped Spike dead in his tracks in thought. Spike pondered for a few seconds, and then exclaimed in realization.

"I remember everything now!" Spike exclaimed as he delved back into his mistake of trying to make love appear from magic...

...

"Magic? Spike, you think magic is going to help?"

Twilight Sparkle couldn't believe the insanity spewing from her dragon assistant's mouth.

"Of course I do! It wouldn't be that hard to help me win her heart, would it?" Spike exclaimed in response.

What the subject in question was Spike asking Twilight about the use of magic. However, the use he was asking was completely baffling Twilight Sparkle.

"Spike, you're asking me to use magic for affectionate uses. I don't think that's exactly what magic should be used for..." Twilight Sparkle stated in the usual bookworm tone she always had. Spike wasn't going to give up that easily, however.

"C'mon Twilight! Don't you think it'd be great to try your magic on something bigger than a book for once?" Spike said with a smirk, to which Twilight immediately took offense to.

"Oh, so you think magic is just about books? Let me tell you it's a lot harder than it looks." Twilight Sparkle fired back in response in an offended tone.

"Please!...you know, it could benefit _both _of us..." Spike said with a clever smile. Twilight Sparkle clearly didn't get the full jist of what Spike was saying at first, however.

"What do you mean...are...are you saying I don't have a social love life?" Twilight Sparkle said in a defensive tone with a scowl.

"Admit it, Twilight! You've never talked to a single guy besides me!" Spike bragged with a smile. Twilight was ready to burst into anger, but she decided against it for the sake of losing her sanity.

"Look...just forget about it, Spike. I'm not using magic to force any kind of affection. Those kind of things are supposed to happen natural...WITHOUT use of magic...If you want Rarity to like you, you'll have to do it the right way..." Twilight Sparkle stated as if a parent as she walked back off to the other end of the room to, what else, read.

Spike once again frowned in defeat, realizing he wasn't going to get anywhere with trying to convince Twilight. After all, she definitely wouldn't help him now that he insulted her regarding relationships with male ponies.

"Well...if I can't get Twilight to use her magic to help me out...maybe there's another pony out there who can help me?" Spike said thoughtfully with a clever smile.

...

Spike poked his head into the small, circular window of the house he thought was the correct place. Spike knew that Twilight was his first bet to try anything involving magic, because Rarity would likely catch on as soon as he mentioned a love spell of sorts...so the dragon decided to try his luck with the mysterious Zecora, who still resided in the same house in Everfree.

Spike quietly snuck to the front door, careful not to make a single sound and then creaked the door open enough for a glance inside. Spike peeked his eye into the crack, but suddenly the door swung open, sending him off-balance and smacking head-first onto the floor.

"What are you doing spyin' on me, little dragon?" Zecora immediately asked, which frightened Spike up from the floor. Spike was already well-aware of Zecora being innocent and all, but she still possessed magic and junk he had no idea about...then again, that was why he was here.

"Well...Zecora...Mam...I mean, miss...Misses?" Spike stuttered wildly, trying not to do anything to ruin his chances at magic.

"Just spit it out, child." Zecora finally cut-in, making Spike stop dead in his tracks.

"Look...I have a crush on one of Twilight Sparkle's friends. Rarity, you know?" Spike asked, knowing she had met the group of friends before.

"Rarity? The one who had the overgrown hair when they came here blaming me for their curses?" Zecora said with a half-laugh. Spike nodded in confirmation, and then continued on with his explanation.

"And...I'm trying so hard to get her attention and all, but she's not too interested in a dragon like me...So I was wondering, do you have any love potions or something that can win her over for me?" Spike begged with a pleading expression.

"Love potion? Little reptile, magic isn't meant for forcing love." Zecora answered with a laugh. Spike rolled his eyes in disappointment, knowing exactly where this was going.

"Here we go...you sound exactly like Twilight..." Spike groaned.

"You must've not listened to her, then...Love comes naturally, not from magic. Besides, love potions are not exactly the potions I make...That is much darker magic which can only be found in the darkest corners of Everfree...Your wise friend Twilight is correct. If you want Miss Rarity to love you, you must make her love you for you, not by some magic potion." Zecora answered, which Spike was beginning to understand...but then suddenly smiled deviously at the mention of where darker magic could be found.

"...Could you run that part about 'darker magic' by me again?" Spike asked innocently, knowing exactly what he was going to do today...

"Darker magic like love potions can only be found deeper into the forest...I wouldn't even try to find Madame H-" Zacora suddenly noticed Spike had bolted out of the small room, and was already on his way off to where Zecora had feared he'd go...the REAL pony everyone should've been afraid of having in Ponyville...

"Oh dear...the little dragon doesn't realize the powers he's dealing with..."

...

Meanwhile back in Ponyville, Twilight Sparkle was...not frantically, but searching nonetheless for her assistant, Spike.

"I tell him he can't have magic to help him with Rarity, and he runs off crying about it. Typical Spike..." Twilight Sparkle mumbled to herself as she continued searching around for where the purple dragon could've gone.

Before Twilight could continue her search, the familiar high-pitched voice of a certain pink pony practically made Twilight Sparkle jump in surprise.

"Hey Twilight!"

"...Hi Pinkie Pie..." Twilight Sparkle groaned in response to Pinkie Pie, who had suddenly appeared out of nowhere...like always.

"Watcha doin'? Huh? Huh?" Pinkie Pie immediately asked, anxious to know about it.

"Pinkie, have you seen Spike anywhere? He ran off and I can't find him at all..." Twilight continued.

"Oh, I saw him! He was running towards Everfree Forest, talking about seeing Zecora!" Pinkie Pie answered without any hesitation in her voice about why Spike would be heading to Zecora or the fact he was heading to Everfree in the first place...

"Zecora? Why would he...uh oh." Twilight Sparkle stated blankly in realization. Spike was really dedicated to his needs, Twilight Sparkle thought to herself, because now he was risking life and limb to get it...

"Thanks Pinkie...I gotta go get Spike before he does something he regrets..." Twilight suddenly stuttered, running off quickly before Pinkie Pie could even respond, leaving her confused and abandoned.

"...Can I come?"

...

A/N: I won't ask to go EASY on me...but try to understand that this is my VERY FIRST chapter of my first FiM fic. I realize I might've not gotten everyone in-character, but if this is the case, please point it out and I'll work on it for next chapter!

So, until next update...

**READ, ENJOY, REVIEW!**


	2. Dark Magic

Hello everyone! Ted here once again!

To start, I must say I'm surprised I got ANY response for that horrible first chapter...only takes a review of the original product by yourself to realize how lackluster it is...xD

Time to respond to you readers who were able to brave my first chapter and survived to write a review!:

_**MasterOfZoroark: **Thanks for the feedback! Don't be afraid to tell me the goods and bads! I want to hear the full opinions, so I won't be insulted if you're honest! Thanks for the review!_

_**Hanzo of the Salamander 2.0: **Thanks! I can't wait to continue writing FiM fics. Hope it becomes almost like a hobby!_

_**JackleTheKitsune: **Ya see, I KNEW I was doing something wrong! See, I've only ever seen Bridle Gossip once or twice, and I never really got if Zecora talked completely in rhymes. As soon as I saw your review, I re-watched that episode, and as it turns out...I screwed up BIG TIME, xD. I'm sorry I screwed that up. Fortunately (Or unfortunately), Zecora isn't going to be in the fic any longer after Chapter 1. I really only needed her for Chapter 1. Sorry I messed up that. Just the fact I haven't been able to see Bridle Gossip more than once kinda messed me up on that attribute...I hope I can keep the characters in-character, because I want you guys to enjoy reading this story while I enjoy writing them! Thanks for the feedback!_

_**Ponydora Prancypants: **Already explained the Bridle Gossip problem...As for centering...it's an INCREDIBLY nasty habit I have with fics. I'm going to keep it this way from now on, though. Just stuck to the whole centered thing for a while...need to break off that. Hope you continue reading and reviewing!_

_ ..._

Chapter 2

Dark Magic

The main idea of light seemed completely void from this part of the forest, Spike thought to himself as he continued to walk deeper into the Everfree Forest. Spike of course had already known this place to be darker than a cellar in Ponyville, but now he could barely see a thing in front of him as he walked ahead blindly, trying to see any sign of a cottage or something close to it. After all, the way Zecora made it sound, there was someone out here that was capable of magic.

"How do animals even live in here when all they can see is night?" Spike asked himself aloud, when he suddenly heard a twig snap from somewhere near him, which made him jump in shock and then fall over onto the ground in surprise. Unknown to him, he himself had stepped on a twig, scaring his own self.

"Whatever you are, please don't eat me! I'm too chewy!" Spike yelped out in defense, thinking his pleads of bad taste would drive away whatever was nearby. Before Spike thought this thing was ready to chew him apart, a small light suddenly flashed at the sound of a clap of hooves, and the light revealed itself to be a small lightning bug, and behind it was a unicorn who looked to be older than even Granny Smith. The unicorn had the color of a rotten green-looking color, with orange eyes that glowed like a burning coal. Her mane was a tinted brown color, looking like wood with touches of maroon. Her most distinguishing feature, however, was the bony-looking face she had, with the small smile she had looking like elastic ready to burst off the frame of her face, with only few teeth remaining, with one being gold-capped. It freaked Spike out, quite frankly.

"Well lookee here! A nice little dragon! We don't get many of ya 'round here!" The unicorn said with a crooked laugh and a crackly voice that bore into Spike's ears in a screech.

"Uh...that sure surprises me. Especially with how..._nice this place looks_..." Spike said with a cringe on his face, eying the still pitch black surroundings around him.

"Well Bonny, looks like we're eating well tonight!" The pony laughed at the small lightning bug currently serving as the only source of light, who nodded in approval. Spike's eyes and sense suddenly shot open, realizing what the strange pony just meant by 'eating well'.

"Ah! Don't eat me, please! I just wanted to find a way to earn true love!" Spike screamed out as he started crying like a little girl, clinging onto the old pony's hoof in despair and fear. The old pony stared down at the cowering dragon, first with an expression of confusion, then a bit of admiration broke into her face.

"Don't cry, little dragon. If it's help you want, then I'll gladly give you some..." She said with a small, devious smile as she turned around with a smirk and headed back the other direction.. Spike quickly perked up and then got back up from the fetal position he was sitting in.

"Thank you! Thank you!...so, where exactly do you live?" Spike started as he chased off towards the old pony. Before the purple dragon could continue, the pony then clapped her hooves together once with a sly grin, to which the entire forest in front of them suddenly lit up in unison. In this light, Spike could clearly see a small, shoddy-looking cottage. It looked incredibly run-down, with vines draping the entire cottage and the roof seeming to almost cave in.

"Boy, Rarity sure wouldn't appreciate the architecture..." Spike muttered aloud.

"So young boy, what would you like? Immortality? Some sort of spell book? An actual backbone?" The old unicorn joked with a snicker as she quickly opened a cabinet nearby that was full of assorted bottles and plants.

"Actually, I was looking for something like a love potion or something, Misses..." Spike started, to which he stopped when he realized he didn't know the old pony's name.

"Oh dearie, just call me Madame Hoof. I've become accustomed to that name, seeing as my dear granddaughter gave me that nickname..." She said with a small smile, to which Spike now became curious at the mention of relatives.

"You have a granddaughter?" Spike asked almost immediately, when he suddenly noticed a small picture frame sitting atop the cabinet Madame had opened. What was strange to Spike, however, was that the pony that was apparently Hoof's granddaughter looked oddly familiar. Madame's daughter had a light azure-colored coat, and seemed to have a strange shade of magenta in her eyes, with a cyan mane. He probably would've been able to put his finger on it, but the absence of a Cutie Mark on the Fillie prevented a conclusion.

"Hey, your granddaughter looks real familiar..." Spike stated, when he suddenly noticed Hoof was right next to him with a bony smile.

"Well, that little frillie was always getting herself into the deep of things...Quite powerful, too...So, your love potion, my handsome young man..." Madame Hoof said with a smile as she trotted over to the other end of the room. In response to being called handsome, Spike smiled goofily and then made a motion of slicking hair back...only there was nothing to slick back.

"Handsome, huh?" Spike said with a smile to himself, before a chair suddenly smacked into him, throwing him into the air, doing a flip, and then strangely landing back in the chair. A table quickly whizzed in front of Spike, followed by Madame Hoof positioning herself in front of the table with a small crystal-looking ball.

"So, a love potion? May I ask the lucky little pony you have your little dragon eyes on?" Madame asked with a smile that strangely sunk into Spike's eyes like a stick in quicksand. She was strangely convincing...and persistent.

"Well...there's this pony named-" Spike was quickly cut off by Hoof, who stopped him short...by hitting him in the face with her hoof to shush him.

"I'm getting something...you're deeply in love...with a beautiful little pony named...Rarity, is that correct?" Madame Hoof said as she closed her eyes and waved her hooves dramatically around the crystal ball she had on the table. Spike nodded his head in response, expecting the strange pony to respond, but she stood still.

"...If you're shaking your head, I can't exactly SEE you with my eyes shut..." Madame Hoof said with a smile as she peeked one of her eyes open. Spike laughed, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Yes, that's right! Rarity is the pony I want to love me!" Spike exclaimed, about ready to fall out of his chair in his anxiety.

"Stay patient, little reptile...Now, you've come all the way from a town not too far from this very forest. It is known as Ponyville...you've been an assistant to a little pony named Twilight Sparkle, hmm?" Madame Hoof continued. Spike suddenly became somewhat afraid of this old pony. After all, she knew EVERYTHING about him...all that was left was for her to speak of what he does at night, and then he'd officially mark her down as a stalker.

"Yeah...it's nice and all being her assistant. I sometimes have to...ya know, work everything out for her..." Spike said with a laugh, trying to make himself sound as smart as anyone. However, he forgot who had the magic crystal ball...

"That's not what the crystal ball tells me..." Madame Hoof snickered as she could tell from what the ball was telling her that it was quite the opposite of what Spike thought of himself as.

"Alright, I might not work everything out for her...but I do help her a lot! I'm not lying about that!" Spike exclaimed in defense.

"The crystal ball tells me this be the truth..." Madame Hoof said quietly as Spike watched as the crystal ball began glowing brighter.

"From what I'm reading here from your past...you have not been in love until now..." Hoof continued. Spike hesitated to respond, knowing this was too true, but he wasn't going to give up the truth that easily.

"Well...I guess..." Spike sighed.

"Now...I can see you have struggled to gain Miss Rarity's attention." Madame continued.

"I now know the extent of your pleas..." Madame Hoof said with a knowing smile as she opened her eyes once again and walked off towards the back of the room. Spike perked his eyebrow, not exactly sure what this old pony had in mind...then again, she knew EVERYTHING about him...

"What you need...is Love Potion Number 9..." Madame Hoof called from across the room, the name of this particular potion echoing off the walls of the cottage in a sing-song sounding way. Needless to say, Spike was extremely confused.

"Number 9? What happened to the first 8?" Spike joked to himself with a smirk, to which the pony in charge responded by throwing a large glass bottle right into Spike.

"Just take this. Love Potion Number 9 is the most powerful potion I can offer. It has the ability to make even the simple sound of your voice swoon anypony." Madame Hoof explain with a grin. Spike however, was too wrapped-up in thoughts of Rarity and kids and such to worry about details.

"So wait, where's the potion?" Spike said with a confused expression as he noticed there was nothing in the bottle itself. Madame Hoof chuckled in response, and then snatched the empty bottle from Spike's hands, then dropped it to the table.

"I need to make it, silly little dragon." Madame Hoof said with a grin. Spike groaned in response, knowing making potions and remedies would take _FOREVER..._

"Why do you groan, little lizard? A pony of my profession ALWAYS is prepared for their customers..." The old foal explained as she suddenly pulled a huge, black cauldron filled to the brim with blue liquid out from under the table. Spike had wondered what exactly he was resting his feet on...

Before Spike could even say another word, Madame Hoof immediately went to work on this potion of hers. The pony quickly grabbed a blue-colored plant (Which strangely looked like a plant Spike had seen before he got Zecora's earlier...) and a small bottle of red liquid. Madame Hoof popped the blue plant in, and glanced at Spike with an extremely unsettling smile.

"Poison joke is always a necessary in these potions. It counteracts every other element and works the magic in the potion." Madame Hoof explained. Spike's eyes shot open at the mention of the word 'poison'.

"Poison? Look lady, I want to be loved, NOT killed!" Spike exclaimed, about ready to make a break for it and get out of the house.

"Not to worry! The poison joke doesn't actually poison you...in the lethal way...but rather in this case, the potion's ingredients counteract the effects, and instead make the plant a key ingredient...Besides, I understand your dilemma..." Madame Hoof said, her tone suddenly dipping into a sad tone. Obviously, this sparked Spike's interest.

"What do you mean?"

"Well...I have always been looking for the love and affection you are looking for. Since I was a young frillie, I've been ignored. I hoped that would never happen to my daughter, nor my granddaughter...but I haven't talked to my daughter in years...but I've heard my granddaughter does some travelling show now...but now I never hear from her anymore...luckily, I have my little pretties right here!" Madame Hoof said with a sniffle, as she looked up to her ceiling, where Spike now noticed resided the thousands of lightning bugs that Madame had been with before. However, what intrigued Spike was the mention of her granddaughter again...travelling show in particular made something click...

"...Well, enough of my banter...Time to complete the potion." Madame Hoof said softly, shaking off her feelings and then tossing a strange pile of glowing-green substance into the concoction forming in her cauldron. Spike poked his head above the cauldron, watching as the liquid began to bubble and churn, and suddenly illuminated like a firecracker.

"What were those things?" Spike asked out of nowhere.

"Thousands of boiled crocodile tongues, dearie." Madame Hoof answered nonchalantly with a forming smile as Spike quickly fell backwards in surprise at this revelation.

"Crocodile tongues? Where would you even get those?" Spike screamed out loud, now terrified more than confused. The old pony groaned and then exchanged a annoyed expression at the small, purple dragon.

"Honey, you must bear with me. My entire family has practiced this kind of magic, and if it's not broke, we shall not fix it, hmm?" Madame Hoof said with her same bony smile, to which Spike promptly decided to shut up. Madame Hoof hesitated for a moment, and then quickly swiped a hoof through the potion forming in front of her and Spike. The old foal quickly lapped her hoof for a taste, and then smiled contently.

"Well, that's about finished." Madame Hoof said with a laugh. Madame Hoof then grabbed the small, empty bottle and then ran in through the potion, the liquid seeping into the bottle slowly. Spike, while giddy for finally getting this chance to get Rarity, still was unsure about this lady. After all, she's the same lady that put crocodile tongues and a plant with 'poison' in the name into a potion he was about to drink.

"Now, before I give you this potion, I must admonish you of this...Love is a powerful thing to toy with...then again, what do I know, hmm?" Madame Hoof said with a smile as she pushed the bottle over to Spike, who glanced down at the blood red-colored potion in front of him. He stared into the potion, his reflection reciprocating the same stare. Spike still had an unsure feeling creeping into his mind...but then again, awaiting him was..._Rarity_...

"Uh, thanks." Spike stuttered as he picked up the rather-heavy potion, ready to take off before Madame Hoof stopped him, holding up a juicy-looking gemstone in front of the dragon.

"Take this gemstone. I happen to know dragons are quite fond of them...maybe give it as a gift to this Rarity, hmm?" Madame Hoof said with a light laugh as Spike nodded with a creeped-out expression, wanting to get out of here and get out of here fast.

"Now...have a nice day, and be sure to have a fun time with that potion. I've been told that the love it provides...is almost like a curse..." Madame Hoof said with a sly grin, suddenly catching Spike's attention. Before Spike could question anymore, the bony unicorn's horn suddenly shone a deep blue color, and in a huge clap of thunder and flash of light, Spike suddenly was in the middle of the Everfree Forest, as if the entire house had disappeared, leaving nothing but him and the small bottle of love potion he had. Before he could even question anything, he suddenly felt extremely dizzy, and the dragon collapsed, his whole mind blanking out from whatever the mysterious pony known as Madame Hoof had done...

...

"Wait, so THAT is why I feel real sick right now?" Spike asked confusingly, still lying on the floor of Twilight Sparkle's library.

"No Spike. There's A LOT more to it..." Twilight Sparkle groaned.

"Can't wait..." Spike muttered sarcastically as he curled himself into a ball, more interested in sleep than morals at this point.

"Spike, curling into a ball like a scared frillie isn't going to protect you from learning from your mistakes..." Twilight said with a scolding tone that sounded better suited to a teacher than a pony like her.

"Can't we just wait for the movie, Twilight? Pinkie Pie already made a song..."

...

A/N: Well, there you have it! Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2, as I REALLY wanted it to be an improvement over the first. Hopefully you liked it, and if not, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me what you didn't like, and I vow to improve as much as I can as this story goes on. As always,

**READ, ENJOY, REVIEW!**


End file.
